


untitled

by ravenclawseeker6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawseeker6/pseuds/ravenclawseeker6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape treating Neville with the respect he deserves. Not the greatest summary, but that's the gist of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"Longbottom."  
Neville jumped at the sound of his name, and spun around to see his least favorite teacher. He longed to search for Proffessor Sprout, but knew that she was in greenhouse four, while he was in seven.   
She had given him the job of distributing medication to a collection of mandrakes. They had developed a type of colic, and were screaming while under soil.  
"P-proffessor S-Snape," he stammered. "Sprout is, is in-"  
"I know very well where my colleague is," Snape sneered. "Unfortunately, I am not here for her."  
A sudden squalling had Snape wincing and covering his ears. Neville spun around, quickly spotting the trembling leaves of the mandrake in distress.  
"Shhh... You're okay," he said softly, stroking the plant. "Here you go." He squeezed three drops of the pale blue potion at the base, and soon the crying stopped. Realizing he had just turned his back on Snape, he turned with an apologetic look on his face.  
It quickly disappeared, however, when he ran the brace his swaying teacher.  
"Easy, easy," he said, leading him to a stool. Although the plants were under dirt, their cries still affected most people. Momentarily forgetting who it was he was dealing with, he pulled a small vial out of one of his pockets, and placed it in Snapes hand. "Drink up."  
Snape looked at him blearily, then downed the potion. His eyes cleared, but he had a frown on his face.  
"Cinnamon?" He mused, cocking an eyebrow at Neville.  
"Yes, I found that while getting rid of the garlic flavor, it also seems to boost the power of the hornet legs. It-" Neville froze. This was the potions master he was speaking to! He searched for something to say, but was interrupted.  
"Go on, Longbottom," Snape said with a raised eyebrow. No trace of a sneer was seen. Curiosity. Disbelief. But nothing else.  
Neville stared at the floor, and continued.   
"I replaced the lacewing flies with dragonflies. It made it work faster. I let it boil longer than requested. It all just... worked." He finished lamely.   
A long moments silence, then Snape spoke up. "Pomona had mentioned you creating potions," he said smoothly. "I came to prevent whatever disaster I could. Seems i needn't have bothered."  
"S-sir?"  
"I am curious, however, as to how you achieve so much out here," he said staring at Neville, "yet fail to create anything satisfactory in class."  
Neville suddenly found the ants crawling on the floor to be very interesting.  
"Well?" Snape said testily. "What is your excuse? Too hard? Am I..." he gave a smirk worthy of Malfoy. "Too scary?"  
"No!" Neville snapped, glaring at the potions master. "We never do anything remotely interesting, you are constantly seeing failure, and who gives a damn about potions that we'll never use?"  
Snape gave a small smile. "Fifty points to gryffindor."  
"Wait, what?" Neville couldn't have heard right. To? Not from?  
"It would appear you have finally developed a backbone." He paused. "Your father would be proud."  
He turned, cloak billowing behind him, and started out the door. He looked over his shoulder, and smirked at the stunned look on Nevilles face. "I expect a two foot essay on any potion you have altered and a sample on my desk before class tomorrow. There may be hope for you yet." With that, he left the greenhouse. Neville stared at the spot he had been, then looked around.  
Spying a dirty piece of parchment, he grabbed a quill and set to work.  
~Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Let me know what you think!


End file.
